The Blogging Admittance
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Amy blogs.  Two days before a road trip, she blogs about how she finally has a best friend.


**No update of _The Witness Perturbation _today, sorry. I can't think straight. I'm not even sure if this fic makes any sense. It's supposed to be an entry in Amy's blog...hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything mentioned in this fanfic.**

**January 17, 2011**

**From the accomplished brain of Amy Farrah Fowler, PhD:**

To be great is to be misunderstood. That line is very true to its meaning. Had Ralph Waldo Emerson not come up with it first, I would most certainly be credited. I have been involved in several misunderstandings in my life time. The earliest was likely the day in the middle of my seventh year when I accidentally electrocuted my mother's fish. She is thirty years older than I and still doesn't understand what it means to do something in the name of science. Even as a seven year old, I understood that. Of course, for a normal child seven would be too young to understand the concept. I admit that for someone of my intellect, I arrived late to the party. Well, I am all caught up now.

I've gone off on a tangent; strayed from my main point. I will go back to that now. I have never had a true friend in my life; most have been colleagues and I'm fairly certain that the majority of them were not feeling the fondest of feelings for me. That is okay with me; I haven't cared much for most of them, either. However, in the past few months, I've met a few people who appear to be forming a friendship with me.

I've blogged about Sheldon Lee Cooper before. My respect for him is about as great as I can respect anyone in the field of theoretical physics. Today I am not talking about him; that would be redundant.

There is a woman who lives across the hall from Sheldon and his roommate. Her name is Penny, and she is a waitress with acting aspirations. She is not educated in science or any other respectable field. However, most people who are are good at hiding their feelings, sometimes, whether those feelings be dislike, disgust, or the primitive romantic ones. Those of us that are not evolved enough to be immune to romantic feelings, anyway. (I was, as they say in American Vernacular "turned on" by Zack Johnson, I had no romantic feelings towards him.) As she has failed as an actress and holds down a menial job, she can't possibly be pretending that she can stand me. She smiles sometimes, and I've made her laugh on occasion. I never make anyone laugh who isn't a scientist (Penny didn't get my ether joke; at least Sheldon appreciated it. I was afraid that it would go over his head, but he did pick up on it).

Penny invited me to Girl's Night with Bernadette once I reminded her that I am a girl. She agreed to have a slumber party once I detailed my only previous experience with one. And this one was a great improvement; no one died, although I feared I might when I went to try the experimental lesbianism on Penny. Thankfully, she pushed me away and didn't hold it against me, smiling the next time she saw me at the restaurant. She is genuine, and I appreciate that because she's the first person to be so nice to me, who wasn't a co – worker, since I stopped bringing my imaginary colleagues to life when I was a pre – teen…is that "tween" in Vernacular? I am unsure of this; I am not ashamed, I've never considered myself to be comparable to the likes of humans who occupy their thoughts with such vocabulary.

Penny is the first female who I have enjoyed being in the company of in quite a long time; most of the people I work with are males and most of those men are "horney" and will not look my way, even in a friendly manner. It did bother me more than I'd ever admit to them, because even someone like me – a homo Novus, as Sheldon puts it, needs friends. Well, now I have two. Sheldon Lee Cooper, and his neighbor Penny. And Penny is now my best friend. She always includes me and teases me about Sheldon; even though we are not in a relationship (he is a boy who is my friend, not my boyfriend) and I've been told (and have researched with the same conclusion) that all of these actions are what friends do. Now, I have a friend, a bestie, for the first time in my life.

So I make it blog – official: Penny is my best friend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, at least a little...I know it's short. Amy's head is a difficult thing to get into and write from. :/**


End file.
